<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Steal Away by AsgardLover75</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135695">Steal Away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsgardLover75/pseuds/AsgardLover75'>AsgardLover75</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:13:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsgardLover75/pseuds/AsgardLover75</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my entry for Mimi's One Hit Wonder Challenge.  Bucky at a wedding.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bucky/ofc, Fluff - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Steal Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I decided to venture outside of my comfort zone and write a short.  And, if you’re gonna go big then why not start with Mimi’s One Hit Wonder challenge.  I chose Robbie Dupree’s Steal Away because it’s one of my favorite songs from the 80′s, which honestly isn’t saying much.  I’m a sucker for good and bad 80′s music.  </p><p>Pairing - Bucky X OFC</p><p>Warnings - None</p><p>Word Count - 1911</p><p>Synopsis - Bucky is at a wedding.  </p><p>@captain-rogers-beard congrats on reaching the milestone!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weddings in this century never ceased to confound him. People were much crazier, mostly in a good way, and there definitely wasn’t as much stuffiness as there was back in the day. He’d been to quite a few in the last handful of years and the one he was currently attending was no exception.  Jacket slung over the back of his seat, the knot of his tie resting in the center of his chest, he probably looked disheveled but didn’t care.  His hair that had once been tied back completely in a bun, was now bent on escaping one piece at a time.  </p><p>Bucky stretched his legs out in front of him, slouching down in his chair and crossing his aching legs at the ankle. The chair was extremely uncomfortable but his guess is that they weren’t meant to sit in for long.  The atmosphere of the room was one of happiness and while he did share in the feeling he was not about to join in the craziness he had been viewing all night.  </p><p>All around him tables were empty but littered with various purses and jackets and the remnants of dinner being cleaning up by the event staff.  He tipped the beer he was nursing up to his lips and chuckled at those dancing on the floor.  Cheesy music has been playing over the speakers all night, multi-colored lights dancing around to the beat of whatever song was playing.  </p><p>He was genuinely enjoying himself right now surrounded mostly by his ‘family’.</p><p>A chuckle escaped him as he watched the mass of bodies on the floor react to the current song that was playing.    </p><p>A little bit softer now<br/>
A little bit softer now<br/>
A little bit softer now<br/>
A little bit softer now</p><p>A little bit softer now<br/>
A little bit softer now<br/>
A little bit softer now<br/>
A little bit softer now</p><p>A little bit louder now<br/>
A little bit louder now<br/>
A little bit louder now</p><p>A slow song eventually came on and the bodies on the floor dispersed, drifting back to their seats or to refresh themselves with another drink.  A few people headed his direction and he felt a warm sensation envelop him.  Wanda, MJ and Maria were giggling as they neared, arms linked together and faces flushed from their antics on the floor.  The three women sat heavily in their seats, reaching for their drinks as they continued talking.  </p><p>Wanda met his gaze and smiled.  </p><p>“She went to get some water.  Said she’d be right back.”  She was yelling over the noise of the room but he had no issues hearing her.   Bucky simply gave her a nod and returned to his people watching as he waited.  Now that there had been a mass exodus of the dance floor he could see across the room.  Steve stood with Nat, Bruce and Rhodey, his best friend’s right arm waving as he had told a story, the group laughing at his words.  His left arm was wrapped around Nat, who wore a radiant smile, her affectionate gaze not on the man talking, but the one standing next to her.  Bruce held a drink in his hand, probably some sort of juice if Bucky had to guess, and was listening intently to the big blonde man.  </p><p>Bucky smiled when Bruce reached over slowly to grab Nat’s hand.  He made no move to pull his now wife from one of their closest friends. It always amazed him how casual the group was in their affection.  Though it had taken him a while to be comfortable with touches other than Steve’s, the group had finally broken through his shell.  Now Nat and Wanda were free to ruffle his hair or skim a hand over his back as they walked past him and he didn’t jump in surprise.</p><p>The ceremony had been short and thankfully not stuffy, the perfect thing for a former spy and a man with breathtaking anger management issues.  Tony had ordained himself so they could limit the amount of people at the actual ceremony, and because Tony loved being the center of attention.  He had been brief with his words, a surprise, but definitely managed to get a few jabs in here and there.  Bruce and Nat had only wanted their closest friends to be with them and even though the reception had a few more people it definitely wasn’t a huge affair.</p><p>Movement to the left of the dance floor caught his eye and he couldn’t help the grin that split his face at the person walking his direction.  Long blonde hair fell over tanned shoulders, left bare by her dress.  Her normally average height was adjusted by the hot as hell red heels she wore on her feet.  Those heels had almost made them late to the damn ceremony after she had pulled them out of the closet earlier.  Only the promise of leaving them on when they got home allowed them to get out the door.  </p><p>The colorful flowers that adorned the white dress came into sharper view the closer she moved to the table.  A modest V-neck only hinted at what he knew was underneath and the skirt fell to mid-calf as he watched it swish around her.  Bucky’s eyes rose to meet her gaze and his grin deepened at the happy look on her face.  Walking up to his left side, she leaned into him, bending down to kiss his lips gently and run her right hand against the side of his head.  </p><p>“Hey handsome.  You keeping yourself entertained over here without me?”  She asked, her affectionate gaze warming him.  Bucky wrapped his metal arm around the top of her legs and squeezed gently, pulling her body into his.  </p><p>“I’m better now that you’re back.”  He murmured, her chuckle warming him from the inside.  </p><p>Jordan had quickly become a figure in their little group after she started at Stark Industries.  While she might be beautiful on the outside, inside she was a fucking genius with numbers and schedules.  She had quickly earned her place working with Pepper and had eventually started working on Avengers accounts after proving herself invaluable.</p><p>She was always outgoing and kind to the others and hadn’t even fan-girled over any of the team when she finally met them. Cool, calm and collected was her mantra at work but Jordan was definitely a girl that liked to have fun. Wanda had invited her to game night about six months after she started and the rest was history.  </p><p>It had taken her a bit of time to get Bucky to relax when she was around but eventually she won him over.  She arranged a tour, behind the scenes, at the Hayden planetarium in the city or his birthday after Nat had let it slip that Bucky was a huge space nerd.  Jordan hadn’t hesitated to use the resources at her disposal to give the man who had been through so much a day he would remember for a long time.  If anyone deserved the experience, it was Bucky she had told Pepper.</p><p>Now, two years later, she was as much a part of the group as anyone else and sometimes helped them prepare for missions.  It helped that she was as big a nerd as the rest of them, though her drug of choice was music.  There had been many times Bucky had found her in Tony’s lab arguing with him about some band or type of music at insane hours of the day. The talks with Sam were more civilized and she had definitely broadened the horizons of two super soldiers in the area of music.  </p><p>Bucky drained his beer and placed the bottle on the table.  Standing, he pulled Jordan closer, his lips covering hers in a gentle kiss as pulled her towards the floor.  A slow song had just started and he hadn’t danced with her yet tonight.  She followed without complaint, despite how tired she was from the dancing she had been doing so far.  </p><p>Pulling her flush with his body, Bucky settled his hands on her hips, burying his nose in her neck.  He felt a calm settle over him, her arms coming up to wrap around him, hands linking together under his bun.  His eyes slid closed as he felt her humming the current song that was playing, and he just existed for a bit.  </p><p>They danced through two songs like this before he lifted his head and smiled down at her.  The noise around him came back into focus and he felt weariness seep into him. As much as Bucky was enjoying holding Jordan on the dance floor he really was reaching his quota for being around other people for the night.  Sighing deeply, he turned his head to place a kiss on her temple then spoke quietly in her ear.  </p><p>“You wanna get out of here?”</p><p>“You mean steal away?”  Bucky gave her a confused look, especially considering Jordan seemed to be holding back a smile.  Hesitantly, he decided to play along.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“So you wanna steal away, into the night?”  Her mouth tilted up into a slight grin causing his left eyebrow to raise.</p><p>“Yeah doll.  That’s what I said.”</p><p>“Hmm. Well that doesn’t seem right.” Jordan murmured, a look of concentration on her face.  It took two seconds for him to realize what was happening.</p><p>“What the….it’s another damn song isn’t it?” She finally did laugh, out loud, a chagrined look on her face.  Jordan had the insane ability to make mundane or simple comments from others into a song.  If someone said turn around, she was singing Bonnie Tyler without missing a beat.  </p><p>“Yes.  One of my favorites.   I’m sorry.  I can’t help myself.”</p><p>“I know babe I just wish I got the damn references more. So who is this song by?”</p><p>“Robbie Dupree.” </p><p>“What else does he sing?  Anything I would know? That you’ve forced me to listen to.”  Jordan smacked his arm at the cheeky comment but answered his question anyway.  </p><p>“Nope.  He was a one hit wonder.”</p><p>“A what?”</p><p>“That is the only song that was a hit.  The rest of his stuff sucked.  Or at least someone thought so. “</p><p>“That’s harsh.”</p><p>“I don’t make the rules.  I just enjoy the songs.”</p><p>Bucky chuckled softly, his head shaking at her words and pulled her close to finish dancing to the current song.  When it came to an end, he moved back to leave the floor, the notes of the next song starting softly.  Before he moved two steps Jordan laughed loudly, causing him to turn and look at her in confusion.  </p><p>Leaning close to him, she told him to listen and watched his face as the words register to him.  He laughed, changing direction and pulled her back against him as they listened.    </p><p>“Well that’s ironic.”   Bucky joked, pulling Jordan closer.</p><p>“Not really.”  Her words confuse him until he looks over in the direction she is. Steve is standing there, talking to a group of people with a smile on his face.  He takes a drink of his beer and nods his head slightly as if to acknowledge it was his doing.  </p><p>“Sneaky super soldier.”  </p><p>“Are you complaining?”</p><p>Bucky gazes down into her face, his lips turning up in a half grin.  </p><p>“Hell no doll.  I owe the punk now.  Let’s go home so I can get a closer look at those damn heels.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Steal Away</p><p>Robbie Dupree</p><p>C'mon and hold me<br/>
Just like you told me<br/>
Then show me<br/>
What I want to know</p><p>Why don’t we steal away<br/>
Why don’t we steal away<br/>
Into the night<br/>
I know it ain’t right<br/>
Tease me, why don’t you please me<br/>
Then show me<br/>
What you came here for</p><p>Why don’t we steal away<br/>
Why don’t we steal away<br/>
Into the night<br/>
I know it ain’t right<br/>
Into the night babe<br/>
Make it tonight ooohh</p><p>I caught you glancing my way<br/>
And I know what you’re after (no second chances tonight)</p><p>Why don’t we steal away<br/>
Why don’t we steal away<br/>
Why don’t we steal away<br/>
Why don’t we steal away<br/>
Into the night</p><p>I know it ain’t right<br/>
Into the night<br/>
I know it ain’t right<br/>
Why don’t we steal away<br/>
I know it ain’t right<br/>
Into the night, babe<br/>
Why don’t we steal away<br/>
Make it tonight<br/>
Why don’t we steal away</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>